


Still Breathing In

by GeekSheek89



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Alone at Last, Blow Jobs, Evil Dean, Friends to Enemies, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Submissive, Virus, ambrollins - Freeform, burn it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekSheek89/pseuds/GeekSheek89
Summary: Seth Rollins has a virus that he just can’t get rid of. Always succumbing to its ways, it's needs, always against his better judgment. It takes his title, it takes his dignity and leaves him high and dry… That’s what Dean Ambrose will do to you.





	Still Breathing In

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you’re a regular follower of my work (I bloody love you let me tell you!) you’ll notice that I don’t really post a lot of ‘smutty’ content… welp, 2019 is going to change that! Hopefully, if this one goes down well, I’ll start dabbling in other ships/ fandoms too!
> 
> I am in LOVE with Dean’s heel persona right now and have had this little plot bunny hopping around my head for a while… So what better time to merge them together and unleash it on the world. 
> 
> Let me know what you think but please be gentle, it’s my first time ;)

He stood the furthest end of the locker room giving Seth Rollins _that_ look _._   That cocky ‘I’m so great and you fucking know I am’ kind of look, with his pursed lips and dirty smirk.  The look that always turned Seth’s brain into useless mush.  “No. not again.” Seth thought as he continued to unpack his bag.  He would usually be full of the joys of spring for the live shows but recently have filled him with nothing but dread.  Since Dean returned, he had been… different. Not just in his style and looks but his attitude. Like his hair, his temper was cut shorter than usual, seeming much angrier, concentrated, like someone had flipped a switch and he now portrayed his evil alter ego.

He watched him out the corner of his eye, trying not to make direct contact and open a door for conversation. Unable to miss those cerulean eyes surveying him, swirling that toothpick around his lips, toying, teasing at the wooden stick.  Trying to ignore the thought of his tongue lapping at it from inside, discounting the warming sensation that was rapidly filling his body at the memories of what that tongue can do. 

The realization came crashing down as the door shut with a soft clunk, the last man in the locker room keeping the pair at bay left without saying a single word to either party. The unmistakable sound of the latch locking from the inside sent shudders through Seth’s entire body as he gulped.  He didn’t need to look, he knew he was still there, watching.   

“It’s been a while since it was just the two of us” Dean purred, knowing all too well that he wasn’t talking about their recent rivalry.  Aware of his presence behind him and the hot heavy breath on his ear, “I’ve missed it.” Seth could hear the dark smile in his tone.

“You miss the power, the humiliation.” Seth thought, but remained silent, putting all his concentration into his belongings. Seth had been doing well, keeping his distance from the man until it was absolutely necessary. Even then he made sure he was surrounded by witnesses.

“I’ve missed _you.”_ He continued with a whispered trailing his bottom lip along the shell of his earlobe.  A gasp hitched in Seth’s throat like a hiccup.  Now aware of his feather-light touch, traveling up his back leaving a trail of fiery Goosebumps in its wake under his t-shirt.  “What do you say?” His voice ran smooth like honey, as fingertips brushed down Seth’s bare skin tentatively, and oh so slowly.

“No,” Seth answered timidly, trying to hide the moan that was sure to escape his treacherous lips, overlooking the fire that started to spread from his gut

“No?” he questioned with a dark chuckle, now switching sides and toying with his other ear, nipping at the lobe. “Are you still mad I took your little title?” Of course, Seth was. He was furious! But his touch, his scent, his deep husky voice in his ear drove him wild with desire, damn near forgetting everything he had done the past few months. The betrayal, the disrespect, was what he needed to hold on to too pull him out of this. He was stronger than this, he could fight off this alluring power the man had over him.

“I’m not letting you do this again,” Seth said, feeling more determined. His fists balled tightly into knots of frustration.

The deep dark snigger was louder in his ear this time “Do what?” he asked knowing full well what he was doing as his hand snaked around Seth’s waist. Up under his t-shirt and skating over his tight abdominal muscles.

“Dean please.” Seth had meant it to sound authoritative but instead came out raspy and pathetic.

“I love it when you beg me.” His fingertips dipping inside the waistband of his tight skinny jeans

“I mean it.” A surge of emotion came over him as he turned, shoving Dean hard in the chest causing the man to step back a few paces. “I’m not letting you do this to me anymore.” Seth tried to gain his composure as he watched the man’s dark eyes light up in amusement, a menacing smile crawling slowly across his face. This only seemed to amuse the lunatic.

“Grew some balls I finally see Sethie.” His eyes scanning the man like he was a prized possession. “I like this fiery you.  Burn it down, am I right?”  He taunted, cocking his head to one side mildly resembling a confused puppy. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I - I don’t like it,” Seth answered ashamed

Dean let out a snort of delight, taking a small deliberate step forward. “Well, that’s a lie.”

“I’m not gay Dean,” Seth replied bravely, hoping this would deter his own emotions.

His sneer turned into a look of mocked confusion “So? If we’re having fun what’s the problem?” As Dean’s advancement grew closer and closer, Seth swallowed as he braced himself against the wooden lockers behind him. “Aren’t you having fun, Sethie?” He hated being called by his ‘pet name,’ but the way it sounded coming from him, made his muscles clench with need.

“No,” came his wheezy reply, but not even Seth was convinced by his own words. Directing his gaze at the floor, refusing to be drawn into his magnetic stare.

“Really.” Dean slowly elongated the word, his voice layered with disbelief and desire. “Now Seth… I would be convinced that you were telling me the truth…” He cupped the raging semi through the thick tight denim jeans and gave it a gentle squeeze, grinning at the needy whine and pant it invoked. “…But this tells me otherwise.” He leaned in close to his ear, the hot breath ghosting over him again. “You see, I think you do like it, Seth. Matter of fact I could bend you over that bench right now and take you dryer than the Nevada desert… and you wouldn’t complain once.” Seth’s cock twitched at the thought making Deans sneer grow wider.  “Moan a little maybe...” He chuckled at his own little joke, starting to palm Seth through his jeans “…Making those sweet noises with your pretty little mouth-”

“Stop.” Seth gasped sharply. “I have a girlfriend”

A loud barking laugh startled him. Letting go, he held up his left hand flashing him that thin black tattooed wedding band around his finger. “Since when has that ever stopped us?”

“I mean it Dean.  N-No more.” He tried to jerk away but there was nowhere to go, unable to move his arms, legs. Paralyzed by submissive trepidation.  Dean considered him for a moment.  His hard-blue eyes flicking from his own browns to his lips and back again, his amused expression morphing into something darker, angrier.  Something that almost scares Seth.

“Ok sweetheart.” The endearment snapping off his tongue like an insult. He slams his palm aggressively against the locker beside Seth’s head. “Here’s the deal.  You tell me to stop, and I will.  I’ll walk out that door and we’ll go about our business. But if you change your mind in the future.  I _won’t_ come back.” Seth blinked up at him, physically swallowing at his annoyed glare. “So, with that in mind.  Do you want me to stop?”  He asked popping the last word.

Their kisses were never romantic, like a lot of things in their bizarre relationship. This one was no different.  They were always hard, brash, clashing teeth and tongue at weird uncomfortable angles, a constant battle for dominance, that Seth always succumbs too. Deans dark chuckle rumbled in his chest, almost able to make out all the snarky comments rolling around his head. The taste of tobacco and some fruity energy drink on his tongue. Their hips melding together as his own hands skirted up Dean’s tank top.

“Your mouth was made to fit mine Rollins,” Dean remarked as he broke the kiss. His thumb trailing across his bottom lip, dipping the tip into his mouth as Seth sucked, taking his thumb in deeper. A dirty sneer tweaked his lips as he pulled it out with a satisfying pop. He shrugged off his new thick bomber jacket, tossing it over his possessions with a soft thump. Thumbs tucked behind his belt, irritatingly still possessing that cool and calm air as before. Seth, however, was a raging hot mess. Gasping for air as his tight jeans constricted him. “Knees,” he demanded. And without even blinking Seth blindly obeyed.

The metallic rattle of his belt buckle excited him, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips awaiting eagerly. Slowly he unbuttoned his fly and teasingly pushed the dark grey denim of his jeans down to his mid-thigh. Palming the growing bulge inside his boxers. Seth moved, taking the elastic waistband of his boxers and yanking them down, freeing him finally.

Closing his fist around his hardened shaft Seth pumped, the warmth of him almost too much to bear. He would never admit it to him, but Dean was pretty impressive. Straight and thick cut, nicely trimmed deep russet pubic hair, perfectly sculpted. Seth drew his lips to the tip and stroked the slip with his tongue, catching the small bead of precum. Without being prompted Seth took him in, lapping his tongue up and down the shaft with each bob of his head. Dean hummed in appreciation, removing the hair tie from his bun and grabbing a fist full of those dark mahogany locks. Never forcing Seth, just appreciating.

“For someone who doesn’t like sucking cock, your pretty damn good,” Dean grunted with a chuckle.

Seth snapped back releasing him. “Fuck you Ambrose.” he spat glaring up at him.

A playful tongue trapped between his teeth as his malevolent sneer grew. “All in good time baby,” he said running a hand through his dark locks like he was stroking a prized pet. “All in good time.” His hand found the back of Seth’s head, encouraging him to continue.

Seth took him again, gaining speed as his hollowed cheeks tightened. Pulling his boxers further down to release his perfectly rounded balls, fondling and stroking as he sucked. Swapping momentarily attention from his cock to suck gently on each ball. Dean giving a grunt of appreciation with each kiss, lick and suck. His hand continued to work the shaft, slickened by his own saliva, feeling Deans pulse the tighter he squeezed. Seth returned his mouth to his shaft. Riding up and down again, grazing his teeth across the tip slightly with every upward nod. He always liked that. Dean’s thighs began to tremble and panting increased. That fist tightened in Seth’s hair only spurring him on more. He was close.

With a single breathy curse, Dean came, hard. Filling Seth’s mouth with the warm liquid he was so used to. Without any doubt of remorse or question, he swallowed.

“Good boy,” Dean purred mockingly as Seth pulled back wiping the saliva away from his lips.

“I didn’t want you to make a mess on me” he defended, swiping the hair tie from the floor and getting to his feet

“Yeah, yeah. Spin it however you like.” Dean chuckled darkly as he pulled up his jeans and fastened them before strolling back over to his belonging. Outrage starting to bubble over inside Seth as he watched him tug on his jacket

“What about me?!” He demanded, the tight bulge in his jeans unmissable. “you just gonna leave me like this?!”

Dean chuckled darkly as he scooped up his newly acquired Intercontinental belt, kissing the golden plate fondly and placed it over his shoulder. “Like I said, sweetheart…” He mused, not even passing a spare look his way as he strode to the door, unlocking it and stepping through “…all in good time.”

Seth let the door swing shut. Wanting to chase after him, to scream, yell, kick, punch, anything to help him rid of this virus that was Dean Ambrose from his system. (Or at least get rid of his blue balls.) It wasn’t always like this, but it was the game he liked to play. Dean would get his fix now, and Seth would get whatever he wanted later. Usually when Dean would arrive half-drunk at his hotel room, offering himself fully to him. He would always say he doesn’t need Seth, he’s bigger and better than he is, but they would always end up having sex and spending the night. It never used to be like this, they were good friends once, and even better lovers. But years of betrayals and heartbreak made them both bitter, scornful. Sent them both running to the arms of women who would love and protect them.  But they both knew, whatever this was between them, nothing could break it. And neither wanted it broken. 


End file.
